One Last Chance
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Teriam eles direito a uma última oportunidade? Fic escrita em parceria com Anne Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

One last chance

"Read All About It" by Emeli Sande

Harry Potter fanfiction

Sirius Black & Bellatrix Lestrange

**Depois de um longo hiatus de quase um ano, se não mesmo um ano, decidi voltar, tenho algumas fic que vou postar ao longo do tempo e prometo que este verão vou postar mais... espero que gostem deste novo projecto, foi feito com a minha irmã (aka:Anne Malfoy) que se está a revelar um escritora linda e maravilhosa que eu adoro, este primeiro capítulo foi escrito por mim, mas ela já está a tratar do segundo que tenho a certeza que ficará também bem ou melhor que este! **

**Beijinhos lindos e boa leitora **

**P.S: Fica aqui o link da página dela. (** u/3132535/)

O dia amanhecia escuro em Londres como era habitual já, os constantes ataques do devoradores da morte instalavam o pânico entre as populações mágicas, ninguém estava a salvo, e eles eram inconscientes, ali, escondidos de todos, desaparecendo durante dias e dias sem explicações, cada vez mais deixavam dúvidas nas pessoas que os rodeavam.

Ela ainda estava enrolada na manta negra, adormecida na cama, a noite tinha sido longa como sempre era, perdida entre juras de amor e promessas que sabiam ser impossíveis. Eles sabiam bem que aquilo era perigoso demais, mas a inconsciência de ambos deixava-os estar ali.

Sirius abraçou-a por trás e ela apenas se aninhou no abraço, sabiam que era o último dia deles juntos antes de voltarem para a realidade, mas nenhum deles queria isso.

Eles abraçaram-se e voltaram a adormecer, apenas por mais umas horas, mas o suficiente para ambos sorrirem ternamente, quase que encantados por estarem nos braços um do outro.

You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song

Quando acordaram não trocaram uma única palavra, Bella foi a primeira a levantar-se a vestir-se, fazia-o quase pesadamente, como se fosse um sacrilégio, uma injuria a sua felicidade, mas assim fez, tinha de o fazer, ela sabia-o bem, continuou a andar pelo quarto recolhendo as suas coisas, Sirius permanecia sentado na cama, como sempre fazia, observando-a naquela rotina tão dolorosa para ele como para ela.

Ela sentou-se na cama de costas para ele, e ele não pode evitar sorrir, ela era linda, os cabelos negro caiam em caracóis até ao fundo das costas, a silhueta era prefeita, quase que divinal, a cintura fina e delineada marcada pelo vestido negro.

"Já vais?" Perguntou ele quase que em tom de suplica, ela apenas confirmou abanado suavemente a cabeça, esta demasiado emocional para lhe responder sem se comprometer. Ele sabia a resposta, mas tinha sempre esperança que fosse mais um dia, e mais um, ele tinha esperança que lhe dessem a eternidade com ela ao seu lado, mas sabia que o impossível é sempre doloroso e como o próprio nome diz, é mesmo impossível!

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed

Maybe we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, come on

Ele parou-a, uma mão na cintura e outra no rosto, trocaram mais um beijo, desesperado por mostrar o amor que ele sentia, e que sabia ser recíproco, ela beijou-o de volta, sem pressas querendo aproveitar o mais possível, aproveitar mais e mais... Não se iriam ver novamente tão cedo, e ele pedia a Merlim que nada lhe acontece-se porque se dependesse dele nada lhe acontecia, ele não o permitia, mas ele sabia bem que não estava lá sempre, e ela estava na maioria das vezes por sua conta.

Separam-se e ele levantou-se. Abraçaram-se uma última vez, antes dela desaparecer nos seus braços.

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

At night we waking up the neighbours

While we sing away the blues

Making sure that we are remembered

Cos we all matter too

If the truth has been forbidden

Then we're breaking all the rules

Ele ficou novamente sozinho, a pensar nela como sempre o fazia, talvez ele soubesse bem que ela não tinha outra escolha, já haviam demasiados erros, demasiadas escolhas, demasiadas barreiras entre ele, nunca seria possível ser aceites, mesmo que ela mudasse de lado, ou até mesmo ele se juntasse a ela, ele nunca o faria, mas não custava pensar na hipótese, ele a amava mais do que queria até, pensava nela constantemente, pensava e tornava-se ausente de tudo e de todos. E esta ausência começava a tornar-se suspeita, todos começavam a notar que ele se fechava por mais horas e que já não sorria, já para não falar nos desaparecimentos por dias. Quase podia jurar que Remus já desconfiava do que se tratava, vestiu-se rapidamente dando uma última olhadela em volta, o quarto por arrumar, a cama desfeita, sorriu, voltaria mais tarde com ela.

So come on, come on

Come on, come on

Lets get the tv and the radio to play our tune again

Its 'bout time we got some air play of our version of events

There's no need to be afraid I will sing with you my friend

Come on, come on

Aparatou novamente no número 12 de Grimmauld Place, no centro de Londres, o dia escuro mantinha a atmosfera pesada, quase que melancólica, entrou novamente em casa, escura e sem vida, com Dezembro a chegar os mais novos mantinham-se em Hogwarts, e deu graças a Merlim por apenas Remus estar lá.

"Padfooot, até que enfim, quase que tivemos para mandar uma equipa de buscas!" Disse ele "Fazes ideia de como estávamos preocupados!?"

"Por três dias... Pela cuecas de Merlim!? Já sou grandinho!"

"Três dias!?" Disse ele incrédulo "Passaram quase duas semanas! Não foram três dias, foram duas semanas!"

"A sério!?" Disse Sirius levemente despreocupado com o facto, quando estava com ela perdia a noção do tempo e até mesmo do espaço, parecia-lhe sempre pouco tempo.

"É ela?" Disse Remus "Sempre foi ela, temos de falar!"

"Não sei do que é que estás a falar!"

"Da Bellatrix!" Disse Remus "Eu sei que é ela!"

"Moony não faças perguntas quando não vais gostar da resposta! Já devias saber disso"

"Sirius ela é a Bellatrix, esquece-a"

"E então?" Disse Sirius "É ela sim! Sempre foi e tu sabes bem!"

"Ela é uma devoradora da morte!"

"É ela que eu amo, e não tenho ilusões, sei que é impossível, mas enquanto eu poder, eu vou continuar a vê-la!"

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people

So when did we all get so fearful

Now were finally finding our voices

So take a chance, come and help me sing this

Ele subiu para o quarto, era enorme e pesaroso, tão solitário e triste, deitou-se na cama e adormeceu, pedindo a Merlim que o amanhã lhe trouxesse um dia melhor...

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I wanna sing

I wanna shout

I wanna scream til the words dry out

So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid

They can read all about it

Read all about it, oh

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fazer do impossível possível**

**Turn you face by Little Mix**

**Harry Potter fanfiction**

**Sirius Black & Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem,este é da autoria da minha baby, todas as reviews deste capítulo são dedicadas a ela! Espero que gostem e deixem umas autoras felizes e reviews pessoal!**

_**In my memory, all the small things, like daggers in my mind**_

_**In my memory, while my head bleeds, the words i'll never find**_

_**That i always meant to say to you i can't**_

Ele estava deitado em cima da velha cama, tinha os olhos fechados, passaram-se dias sem ela, e ele não se podia sentir mais só, Remus tentara falar com ele, tenta-lo chama-lo à razão, mas do que valia? Ele sabia os riscos de amar alguém como ela, e estava disposto a toma-los, por Bella ele faria tudo, ele sabia que iria sofrer mais se continuasse com aquilo, ele saberia que não iria aguentar mais dias sem ela, sem o seu cheiro, sem o seu sorriso, sem poder brincar com os cabelos dela, sem a poder amar incondicionalmente. Ele sabia que um dia ela não voltaria mais.

_**Cause you turned your face, and now i can't feel you anymore**_

_**Turn your face, so now i can't see you anymore**_

_**Walk away until you're not standing at my door**_

_**Turn your face, walk away and stay**_

_**Turn your face, hmm oh**_

Ele passou a mão sobre a cama, milhares de lembranças invadiram a sua mente. Saudade, era tudo o que ele sentia naquele momento, saudade dos momentos que passaram juntos, dos sorrisos de quando eles eram livres, felizes, dos sorrisos, das promessas, das juras de amor, tudo era perfeito nessa altura, não existia bem nem mal, nem dor, nem lados, eram apenas eles, duas crianças apaixonadas, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último.

_**In my memory, i was hurting, long before we met, oh**_

_**In my memory, there's still burning, fingerprints you left**_

_**And i'll always meant to say to you i can't**_

"Padfoot" Disse alguém entrando no quarto, ele continuou deitado na cama, relembrando todos os momentos que passara com ela, ali, naquele mesmo quarto. "Padfoot, temos de falar" Ele encarou o homem à sua frente "Diz Moony " O homem respirou fundo e sentou-se ao lado dele. "É ela não é? Sempre foi ela Sirius! Ela levou-te à ruína"

"CALA-TE! Seu eu existo é por causa dela!" Ele levantou-se bruscamente "É ELA, E SEMPRE FOI! E NÕ HÁ NADA QUE EU POSSA FAZER, PORQUE MESMO QUE QUEIRA ESTOU LOUCAMENTE APAIXONADO POR ELA!"

Remus não disse mais nada, o amigo estava a deixar de ser racional e sem bem conhecia Sirius, calma não era propriamente uma qualidade do amigo, e quando Sirius perdia a calma ele deixava a racionalidade de lado, não que ele a usasse frequentemente mas tornava-se mais instável quando a perdia por completo.

Sirius nunca gostou de regras, ou por outro lado, sempre gostou de desrespeita-las! Desde de criança que ele adorou quebrar regras, mas a paixão por Bellatrix foi talvez o pior erro ou até o mais complicado, e ela também era, o pior é que eles eram e são diferentes, ela têm apenas trevas dentro dela e Sirius... Sirius sempre repudiou tudo o que fosse trevas, desde da família até Slytherin's. Mas ela, ela fora o seu pecado, a sua tentação, que o levou sempre ao abismo, a loucura, a insanidade, fizeram a vida sem limites, sem preocupações, quebraram milhares de regras, puseram em risco as vidas despreocupadamente, como sempre o fizeram, e nunca deu bom resultado, mas insistiam em algo que só dava dor, que só dava sofrimento, e Remus não estava apenas a pensar em Sirius, se Bellatrix continuava ao que ele se lembrava dos tempos de escola, também ela era incosciente com ele por perto, também ela estava a colocar a sua vida em risco, também ela estava sob vigilância, e no caso dela até mesmo mortal... Como é que Sirius não conseguia ver isso? Como é que a responsabilidade dele tinha falhado tão miseravelmente!?

Na cabeça de Remus começou então a formar-se uma velha frase de alguém muito sábio "Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal." e talvez se aplicasse bem a eles os dois, mas Remus sabia que a história deles estava longe de um fim, ou pelo menos, iria ter um desfecho trágico e estava para breve mais problemas...

_So just turn your face, until i can't see you anymore_

_Turn your face, until i can't see you anymore_

_Walk away until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away and stay_

O dia amanheceu rapidamente e Sirius continuava fechado naquele quarto, rendido a pensamentos dolorosos, até mesmo torturante e até exaustivos! Era como uma secção de tortura sem fim, porque agora! Ele queria esquecê-la, mas como ele bem sabia ela era _inesquecível, _era linda, era aquilo que ela sempre foi e que ele sempre amou. E Sirius sempre teve o hábito de amar o impossível, de desejar o que não podia ter, de querer o que lhe causava dor, e ela nunca fora excepção! Era ela e sempre fora o seu abismo que ele insistia em atirar-se, e de cada vez que caía sentia uma dor perfurante na alma, mas ele repetia, talvez na esperança que de uma vez não cair mais, ficar para sempre ali, em queda livre, talvez para a felicidade quem sabe até para a ilusão, mas agora estava demasiado ocupado em flagelar-se pela solidão, que nada parecia mais fazer sentido.

_Turn your face_

_Each time i take you back_

_You bring one thousand cries_

_And i accept them, like a fool oh_

Passaram-se dias e dias, e ele não saí para nada, nada lhe dava vontade de fazer, nem mesmo missões, vigilâncias, qualquer que fosse a actividade a ele nada lhe interessava fazer, apenas pensava nela, imaginava-a, com a leveza do sorriso dela, com a maneira contida e elegante de andar, aquela arrogância tão única nela, aquela subtileza na forma de ser... tudo nela desprestava o desejo, a curiosidade, cada detalhe dela era um mistério para ele, que ele queria constantemente desvendar... Mas que nunca conseguiria.

_So now what's your excuse_

_What do we have to lose_

_Since i'm already losing you_

Bellatrix por outro lado sofria tanto como Sirius, as saudades apertavam no seu peito, o sofrimento deixava-a triste, sem ninguém... apenas queria confinar-se a sua solidão... E Narcisa podia apostar que apenas Sirius a deixava assim, ela queria tanto que a irmã fosse feliz, e nem que para isso tivesse de arriscar ir contra uma ordem do marido, ela teria que procurar ajuda, alguém que pudesse ajuda-los a serem felizes, e ela sabia bem a única pessoa que podia chamar Bellatrix e Sirius a razão... Aparatou e quando voltasse, faria o impossível ser possível.

_So hard to face, that i can't feel you anymore_

_Hard to face, that i can't see you anymore_

_So walk away, until you're not standing at my door_

_Turn your face, walk away, and stay_

_Turn your face_

_Turn your face, and stay_

_Turn your face_

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
